Dangerous Game
by Bloody Sapphire Blade
Summary: AU "They'd given me a choice to either help them track down this vampire and in return they'll cure me of my disease and pay me generously, or I could forget they ever existed... The latter of the two choices felt the safest since I'd probably live longer
1. FiRsT eNcOuNtEr

Bloody Sapphire Blade: I had a dream and decided to write it as a fic. So I took myself out and put Naruto characters in. I don't expect this fic to go anywhere. Just needed to get it out of my head.

**Dangerous Game**

The young woman, known as Tenten Mitarashi, pushed her way through the concert crowd, and made her way to the surprisingly clean restroom, and stopped at the first sink available.

She clutched the sides of the white, porcelain sink as her body decided to expel some of her innards. The metallic tinge of blood moved from the back of her throat and fill her mouth. The continual hacking caused a few stray droplets to run over her bottom lip despite her pressing them together to keep the fluid contained. Once the short spell was over, the young woman turned on the faucet and spit the blood into the running water. Holding cupped hands shakily under the cool water, she smiled a watery smile at the reflection of her weakened state in the mirror, and brought the water to her mouth only to swish it around in her mouth then spit it into the sink. She mused on how cool it was that the clear water looked like it was turning into blood as it hit the bottom of the sink. The twenty-one-year-old brunette continued the routine of rinse and spit two more times until the taste of blood was no longer present in her mouth.

She looked up at the mirror, dried her face with a paper towel, glossed her lips again, and smiled as chocolate brown eyes enhance with eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner stared back. Her brown hair was up in two messy buns with bangs framing her face. Her naturally tanned skin was looking only slightly paled due to her illness and her cheeks were showcasing a nice light rouge thanks to a slight fever, but that was okay. She promised herself she was going to live her life to the fullest despite how short it was. Nothing was going to take away the bit of happiness she had made for herself. Not even this ticking time-bomb of a disease that coursed through her body.

Diamond earrings sparkled in her ears and a long, silver chain with a dagger charm suspended just above her navel hung around her neck. She was currently rocking a red, black, and yellow Aeropostale collared shirt with some dark blue skinny jeans and some plaid black, yellow, blue, red, and gray All Star converses.

Then, without warning, she was kneeling on the beige tile of the restroom floor retching while her body tried to wrench her insides out. Both hands that had flown to cover her mouth were now covered in warm, crimson liquid. A very small, steady flow of blood escaped from beneath the almost air-tight seal her right hand created around her mouth and rolled down her chin. The liquid also pumped between the fingers of her right hand onto her left from the force of the coughing. There was a trail of scorching pain caused by the hacking that started in her stomach, traveled up past her chest, and to her throat. In the back of her mind, she vaguely realized that if she held her mouth any tighter, it'd bruise.

The coughing spell was over in what couldn't have been more than seven seconds, but it seemed a lot longer. Tenten felt the thin sheen of cold sweat coat her skin as she shakily began to stand to her feet and return to previous position of hovering over the sink with the still running water. The brunette lowered her head as far as could into the sink without getting her hair wet. She released the death grip she had covering her mouth and a gush of blood followed. Despite her carefulness, a small amount of droplets still managed to splash up in various places around the bowl of the sink. Using the back of her left hand, she wiped the small stream of blood from her chin and held her head up, preceding to wash her hands. Automatically she looked in the mirror from her slightly bent posture. Some of her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck. Her eyes were darker and her skin was paler. Trace amounts of already-drying blood surrounded her mouth. She looked like she'd break under the slightest touch. That watery smile appeared again at that thought that the touch-up on the gloss was a complete waste. She looked away from the mirror and returned her focus to the task at hand.

Grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser, she dried her hands and threw the paper towel away only to grab another and dampened it. With the damp paper towel, she commenced mopping her face. Then she turned her attention to cleaning out the sink.

Satisfied with her work, she bent down to gargle the remains of the blood in her mouth., but paused for a second and met her eyes in the mirror. She couldn't have been that way for more than two seconds when a chill ran down her spine. She straighten up and whipped around to face whoever stood at her back.

A bolt of surprised and fear shot through her rigid body as she faced a man who stood a mere foot away from her.

His long, black hair was pulled back behind his shoulders. Bangs framed his face. Pearl-colored eyes studied her with a searing heat that her fear frozen brain couldn't think of think of what to called it at the time. His pale skin gave off an ethereal glow that marked him as inhuman. A silk, gray, long-sleeved button down shirt and black slacks only served to enhance the glow of his skin. The top two buttons on the collared shirt were undone and a black neck tie hung loosely around his neck while he held a black suit coat was slung over his left shoulder.

"Tenten, right?" His voice came out low, smooth, and deep. Like running fingers over rich velvet. Her eyes flickered over his left shoulder to the door. He was stood at an angle that served to block the only exit. This was deliberate on his part she deduced.

She directed her gaze back to him. It took her a minute to register that he was talking to her. "Vampire," was her whispered accusation. She wouldn't be able to defend herself if things turned nasty with the state that she's currently in! She eyed him warily and began to move very, very slowly to her left hoping not to draw any attention to her movements. The way she was heading was further away from the door, but it was the only way she _could_ go.

She continued sliding--yes, sliding--because she was currently sitting on the sink with her back against the mirror in an unconscious effort to put distance in between them. Considering the fact that the distance _hadn't _changed between them, she figured that he had been moving closer as she'd moved away.

"So, you recognize us on sight," he said very soft and slowly as if talking normally might send her heading for the hills.

In this case, it just might.

With a motion that was more or less a blur to her eyes, he reached out with his right hand and rested it somewhere behind her. She immediately held her breath and froze halting her miniscule movements in an attempts to get away from him. The brunette glanced down at his arm in the space between her arm that was holding the edge of the sink and her side. It was resting levelly at her left hip.

He wasn't touching her, she noticed.

Barely. His arm was so close that even the slightest shift and he would be.

And as long as his arm stayed there, she wasn't going anywhere.

The sound of running water ceased. Tenten hadn't noticed that the faucet was still going until it was off. He began to draw his hand to him, albeit, the motion was very slow this time. Reluctant.

"Interesting," he continued when his hand had dropped back to his side. One minute he was watching her with that unrelenting gaze and the next his mouth was crushed against hers with his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth. And just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Made her wonder for a minute if she was imagining things. She looked at him clearly shocked. His eyes were glowering giving off a faint light that she _knew _would shine brighter in the dark. This wasn't some trick of the senses.

He smirked showing perfect, white teeth and sharp fangs.

The blood! She still had blood in her mouth from the coughing fit earlier! That was why he… Tenten's eyes widen a fraction at the realization.

Screw subtlety! She jumped off the sink and raced to the other side of the restroom away from him. Once she'd reached the vanity placed in between the set of sinks she'd been at along the wall and the stalls, she stopped and whirled around to face him once more. Too paranoid to leave her back to him for too long. She gripped the edge of the counter of the vanity for support.

He hadn't moved from his previous spot. He just smirked and eyed her, now flushed, face with amusement. "Wouldn't you say so, Sasuke?"

'_Sasuke?'_ She repeated in her mind, clearly confused. A sudden prickle along her back set alarms off in her head. Tenten instinctively rushed forward in a desperate attempt to get away from whatever she was sensing that was coming up behind her.

It was futile.

Arms clad in black ensnared her from behind and pulled her into full body hug. The right arm of this new stranger was clasped diagonally across her chest before coming to rest on her left shoulder. The left arm was wrapped around her waist. Judging from the feel of cut, taut muscles of the chest and stomach that she felt from the open trench coat this one was wearing, she'd guess that this was a man. He was currently laying his head on her shoulder with his face in the crook of neck--a _**very **_dangerous place for a vampire to be. His dark hair was spiky with a blue tinge to it.

"Yes. Very interesting, Neji," he breathe the words onto her neck.

Her eyes widen at the sudden sensation, and she instinctively drew to her left to get away from him. With her in his grasp, the only thing she succeeded at moving was her head. "Even more interesting," he said lifting his head off her shoulder and standing up straight, "is that she's able to sense us somehow even before seeing us." At his full height, he was at least 6'1 to her 5'10. Only an inch shorter than the one he called Neji.

The one known as Sasuke then took his right hand off Tenten's shoulders and used it to turned her face toward him. He had dark eyes, pale skin, and long, chin-length bangs to frame his boyish face. "Tenten," he said, eying her. Then he dipped his head so that his face was close to hers and flicked out his tongue and dragged it across her bottom lip. "You taste good."

His eyes had turned into a glowing, crimson red and fangs protruded from his upper lip.

Tenten hurriedly shoved him away from her with all her might breaking away from him. She ran to the wall on her right, placed her back against keeping an eye on the two, and had to consciously keep herself from instinctively licking her bottom lip. She roughly wiped it with her forearm instead. _Just how in the __**WORLD**__ am I gonna get myself out of this mess?'_ She wondered. There's no way she'd be able to take on, from the feel of their energies, two master vamps in such a small space.

Heck! Who was she kidding?! She wouldn't able to take these two on if she had _all the space in the __**UNIVERSE**__!_ _'Well, Tenten,' _she thought to herself, _'it's been a nice life.'_ She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Then the brunette surveyed her surroundings and devised a plan of attack/way of escaped.

Hey, just because she knew it was hopeless didn't mean that she was going down without a fight. Her bounty-hunting father had taught her that much.

She noticed the vamps eying her every movements. Tenten smirked on the inside and mentally cracked a few knuckles. She thought wryly, _'Let the games began.'_

**BSB: I have decided to continue this fic, but I don't where I'm going with it, so please be patient with me. And IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT HOW TO CONTINUE THIS FIC PLEASE SHARE! REVIEW PLEASE!! Flames are welcomed. ^_^**


	2. Trigger Happy?

_BSB: I'll be making up this story as I go along, so bear wit me peeps, I also switched it to Tenten's POV cuz I think it'll be more entertaining. I apologize beforehand about how short this chapter is. Gomen._

_***And Kontan Reza**_**,** **it's a good thing you think you know where this story is going cuz I certainly have no clue. Share ideas please. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Trigger Happy?**

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

"Look like she's about ready to spring." My gaze shifted to Sasuke after he spoke and took in his features. He gave me a devilish fanged smirked.

I suppressed a shudder. Freaking _creepy_.

Don't get me wrong. Most vampires are _a whole LOT _of sexy.

I averted my gazed to Neji while keeping Sasuke in my peripheral.

These two were _**definitely**_ no exception--I'll give them that. But them being very attractive isn't much comfort when sharp, pointy teeth are buried in my throat. Others differ in opinion though. The vamps fangs held hallucinogens that put their victims in an orgasmic bliss--if the vamps so desired--so that way if you happened to be killed on a whim of theirs, you could die happy.

Yeah… More power to those who think like that. But everyone is entitled to their own opinions. You say tomato; I say raping, murderous, manipulative fiends.

Neji took in my bearing. I knew what he saw. I was in my fighting stance. "Calm down, hunter," the vampire with the long, dark hair said. "If we wanted you dead, we both know that you would be already."

That was mostly true, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't want to _play_ first. "Yeah. That _really_ puts me at ease," I replied, ignoring his directive to relax. For the most part, vampires were like humans. Many of them didn't go around just committing heinous crimes just because they were vamps, but there were some really bad ones that did just like there are some really bad human; however, unlike humans, vamps could cause A LOT more than just damage in less than half the time it'd take when done by humans. Thus, the reason why I am definitely not letting my guard down around these two.

"Anyway, we've come with a proposition for you," he continued. He smirked.

I didn't like the looks of this.

_**----DANG! Neji is flipping HOTT!!! (This a line break, smart [slow] people.)----**_

My knee-length cashmere coat was carried away from my body, and the cool air created chill bumps wherever it touched skin. Here it is, a week later since the little meeting in the ladies restroom, and it also was my deadline. I subconsciously pulled my arms tighter to my body to fight off the cold and continued my quick-paced walk through the dark park. They'd given me a choice to either help them track down this rogue vamp and in return they'll cure of my disease and pay me generously, or I could forget they ever existed.

The latter of the two choices felt the safest and probably I'd live longer if I took that option. I was no longer a hunter for obvious reasons. Coughing up blood during a stealth operation for capturing a creature drawn by the smell of the red substance seem to give away your hiding place for some unknown reason.

It bothered me that the vampires would actually _ask_ for my help. They were known for handling there own affairs every since they finally came together and started halfway acting civilized with each other a couple of decades back because of some currently deceased big vamp named Minato Namikaze according to hunter intel.

My skin tingled--my version of 'spidey senses,' so I halted my steps and took a quick glance around.

I saw nothing, but that doesn't mean that there was nothing there.

I sighed. I probably shouldn't have taken this route. Lately, there have been a lot of disappearances in this area. But what the hey. It was the shortest way to my apartment and I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And after that scare in the restroom, I was definitely packing.

"You can come out now. I know you're there," I called into the darkness.

Bushes rustled as shadows began to step into the sparse lighting on the walkway. One. Two. Three of them were currently standing about fifteen feet in front of me. I felt their energies. Second-level master vamps. First-level vampires were the strongest. Second-level were a few steps below the first-level.

Shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Bushes rustled to my left and right. Two more shapes slinked out of the shadows. I made sure I keep them in my edge of eyesight. I reached out my senses to the newcomers. Another second-level vamp and a first-level with white hair. _Oh crap._ This is going to get ugly very soon if they didn't just come here for a friendly chat or a nice little walk in the park. With the menacing auras coming from them, they could use a few.

One directly in front of me with brown hair and a bulky muscular figure bared fangs and growled at me.

_Okkaayyy… He needs WAY more than a few._

I grimaced. "You know what? I've changed my mind. Go back into your hiding places and let's pretend this meeting never happened."

"You're coming with us," the white-haired dude said politely.

I shifted slightly so that I could get him into my immediate eyesight. "I'd prefer not to."

"It's a good thing that we're not taking your preferences into consideration then." He smiled and bowed. He straighten and looked me in the eyes. "My name is Kabuto, and I'll be your escort for tonight."

Then he moved.

And I really mean _moved_--like one of the speed of light transitions that other-worldly creatures went through when they couldn't be bother with trying to appear human.

If I'd blinked, I would've missed it. One moment he was standing at least twelve feet from me and the next, he was an inch away from my neck with fangs bared--and a desert eagle pressed against his carotid courtesy of _moi_.

"What? No dinner and a movie beforehand? Really, what kind of girl do you take me for," I growled and shoved the gun a little farther into his throat for emphasis. I felt more than saw two more vampires join the party, so those were big words considering the situation I was in, but me about to get my butt handed to me on a silver platter has never stopped my sarcasm before.

Kabuto shifting the tiniest bit was my only warning. The fight for my life was on.

I pulled the trigger.

**BSB: Sorry about the cliffy, but **_**I**_** don't even know how this is going to turn out. I'm always open to ideas to how this story should go, so don't be shy. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Fighting On Two Fronts

**BSB: I apologize for errors and taking so long to update, but I'm afraid it'll always be like this. I'll try to do better tho. I planned to put a chapter every month or two, but between my laziness, sick days, doctor visits, college, and the military, it's just not happening. Bear with me, my faithful readers.**

**Tek Sonay****, ****Kontan Reza****, and ****figgy pudding ****Thanks for the ideas and I hope this fic will live up to your expectations (if I ever finish it). ^_^ And sorry, but this chapter isn't much and it won't touch on Ten's background just yet. Can't figure out how to get to that point yet.**

**And ffnet keeps BUTCHERING MY FIC! Every time I upload and/or post a chapter it reformats its and moves sentences. No matter how many times I correct it, it does the same time all over again. IT'S FRUSTRATING! And it does my profile like that too. -_-"**

**Disclaimer: If I own, Naruto, it would be more Tenten centric.**

_Recap…_

"_You're coming with us," the white-haired dude said politely._

_I shifted slightly so that I could get him into my immediate eyesight. "I'd prefer not to."_

"_It's a good thing that we're not taking your preferences into consideration then." He smiled and bowed. He straighten and looked me in the eyes. "My name is Kabuto, and I'll be your escort for tonight."_

_Then he moved._

_And I really mean _moved_--like one of the speed of light transitions that other-worldly creatures went through when they couldn't be bother with trying to appear human._

_If I'd blinked, I would've missed it. One moment he was standing at least twelve feet from me and the next, he was an inch away from my neck with fangs bared--and a desert eagle pressed against his carotid courtesy of moi…_

… …_I felt more than saw two more vampires join the party… …_

… …_Kabuto shifting the tiniest bit was my only warning. The fight for my life was on._

_I pulled the trigger… …_

**Fighting On Two Fronts**

The bang of my black Desert Eagle barely registered in my mind as too many things begin to happen all at once.

Kabuto had backpedaled to avoid the round that had been intended to blow his brains out and then some. His pale hand, currently coated in his blood, covered his injured throat. That may sound like a good thing, but I know better.

First of all, he's flipping _smirking_ at me and creeping me out. Secondly, _he isn't supposed to __**have**__ a throat to hold on __**to**_. Explosive rounds are called 'explosive' for a reason which meant he moved fast enough to escape most of the damage. And last but definitely not least, he's a first-level master vampire. What doesn't kill them--and has tried--only pisses them off and makes them all the more deadly and violently unstable. And even as I'm standing here with mere moments passing, his body is healing itself at an inhuman speed.

The six other vampires simultaneously made a mad dash for me.

Was a nice, normal walk home from my nice, normal job too much to ask for? Even with me being a 'retired' hunter, I still attracted the creatures of the night…and day.

'_This needs to end before my medicine wears off, and with all this adrenaline pumping, it's sure to wear off pretty soon.' _I mentally sighed and increased my focus on the opposition. Fighting against both my body and these vamps is not all that appealing right now.

Now, if I took out the leader then I'd handle the rest of them just fine. It took me a second to aim my weapon and fired twice at that Kabuto character before the others could reach me. He moved right in this gliding motion so swiftly that it left after-images and completely dodged my attacks. Four trees behind where he'd been standing caught bullets, exploded in a rain of splinters, and toppled.

I cursed knowing that I wouldn't be able to get a good shot in now because of the flunkies.

I ducked, dodging clawed hands on both sides coming from behind me. _"'Going with them' my behind! They are trying to __kill__ me!"_ I backpedaled quickly before raising my head and weapon and looking at my would-be beheaders for a split second.

Both were of Asian decent and had dark bluish-gray hair with long bangs that covered one eye. They were wearing turquoise lipstick, and brown eyeliner, which made their appearance more feminine. Emo or very optimistic in the sexuality area--I really don't care at the moment. Brown tunics and black skin-tight leather pants clothed their bodies. The one on my left had a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck.

_Twins_, I thought before using my left hand to whip out my customize, silver .45 automatic pistol and shot them both between the eyes.

'_Bullseye,'_ I do pride myself on my aim.

As the bodies fell, I stole a brief look at my babies in my hands. The .45 in my left and the eagle in my right. They were dubbed Cruella and de Vil respectively. I allowed myself a small smirk before pivoting a bit on my right foot and moving my arms to a 180 degree angle in a motion so fast it blurred. Then I fired at the two approaching vamps.

The one on my right fell down motionless with a hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. Those explosives really packed a punch and a roundhouse kick. The one on my left--the one that growled at me, I noted--did nothing more than jerk as the bullet caught him in his right shoulder. _'So he's a little bit faster than the other,' _I thought and turned both my weapons and fired at the brunette still running at me as he launched in the air.

His body jerked from the impact and fell motionless to the ground with a dull 'thump.' _'Four down. Three more to go,' _I thought, and then noticed a scratchy feeling in my throat and suppressed the urge to cough.

Not good.

The effects of my medicine are wearing off already. I've only been fighting for no more than a minute!

Just my frigging luck. Got to finish this _now_.

My eyes widen a fraction before I bent forward, dodging a blow to the back of my head. _'He's fast.'_ Then, two quick, powerful blows were delivered between my shoulder blades and the back of head to my bent form. The attacks were so fast that I'm quite sure they were nothing more than blurs to the human eye. I gasped more so out of surprise than pain--although it wasn't lacking in the least bit--as I watch concrete travel toward my face at the speed faster than a bullet train and stars flickered into existence as a result of the head trauma. _'Can't play around anymore.'_

Instead of having a bruising make out session with the ground, I opted for using the momentum to tuck and roll and put some distance between my opponent and I while holstering de Vil. I wobbled before steadying myself.

Something wasn't right here. My head hurt more than usual upon receiving a regular head injury, and my brain felt like mush. Everything was moving too fast for my slowing brain to process. Exactly what did he do to me?

I blinked away the stars, got to my feet, and pulled out a katana to replace my Eagle. Then I immediately faced Kabuto, his face laden with an all-knowing smile. I wasn't surprised to find out that he was the one that was fast enough to land that attack. I also wasn't surprised to see that he was already closing in for another a round. Problem is that I have his two flunkies at my back while I have to keep most of my attention on him.

Something silver glinted in between the fingers of his fisted right hand that aimed at my face. I glanced at his hand before side-stepping and dodging the right hook. _"Senbon?"_ I swung the katana, but only succeeded in cutting the senbon as the white-haired man danced out of my reach. I gave my self time to grimaced at the sharp stinging sensation at the corner of my left eye and on my cheek.

I had barely moved fast enough to save my eye. Kabuto immediately followed up with a left-handed upper-cut that I barely dodged by stumbling back two steps… or at least I thought I dodged. I slightly cringed at the tightened pain in my throat and chest. Those were the parts his fist had trailed over. Felt like someone just poured acid down on those areas. What was _wrong_ with me? My movements were getting sluggish and sloppy. And acidic pain in my chest and throat were making moving painful. Did he hit my head a little harder than I thought? I studied my currently charging, white-haired opponent. His fists were glowing with a faint blue light around them.

WHY HADN'T I NOTICED THAT BEFORE? That has got to be the cause of these magically appearing injuries.

Movement on my right let me know that I'd let the enemy get too close. I brought my katana up in an awkward arc, slicing the flunky from the top of his left thigh, up his the middle of his torso to his jugular, and stopping when I'd hit his upper lip. All that had happened in under a second. The action was messy and hurried. In those two seconds, I had allowed myself to panic. It was not an easy task cutting through vampire bone. My genes granted me an above-average strength, but yet and still, the action was a waste of energy, because that might not have even killed him. At least I won't have to worry about him joining this fight anytime soon.

I raised the .45 to fired at Ka…--I frowned-- ka…whatever his name is! I couldn't remember anymore. Before I could get a round, the impact to my left shoulder blade had me forced me one stumbling, step forward. I felt bone shatter and tissue tear.

I'd had sensed him too late to completely avoid all the damage, but he'd missed my heart. The burning pain my shoulder had me gritting my teeth as the remaining lackey pulled me back to him using the hand that was _through _my shoulder grabbing my left bicep with his other hand still in place. I let the katana in my right hand slip through my fingers and clattered to the ground. My grip on Cruella loosened considerably, but refused to let it fall… Even if I wouldn't be to lift it up to use at this moment.

"My nails are poisonous, so that delicious burning sensation on top of all the other pain is my gift to you, trick. After we finish beating to a pulp, I will watch writhe in agony while this poison spread through your body," he taunted before moving to bury fangs in my throat.

"You talk too much," I rasped, throat dry. He hadn't noticed me grabbing a long saw-tooth knife in the hand that previously held the katana. I made it hard for him to ignore it when I crossed my right hand over my left shoulder and buried the hunting knife in his throat. I made sure to grab Cruella with my right hand. He gurgled, moved back, and jerked his hand out of my shoulder to remove the blade as I yanked to get my arm out of his death grip. I hissed, gritted my teeth, and thought about actually crying as damage bone and tissue were jostled and ripped more. With a popping sound, that I was quite sure was my shoulder dislocated out of the damaged socket, I was free…

…To stumble right in that white-haired dude's blue-glowing left hook. The ringing in my head became deafening. My vision darkened then whited-out for a few second. I could feel the world slipping beneath my feet as my left side made contact with the concrete, followed by my head. White-hot, flaming pain spread from shoulder and head through the rest of me.

I opened my mouth to cry out, but lung-wrenching, bloody coughs were what I got instead. I tried to roll onto my stomach to take the pressure off my shoulder, but only succeeded in halfway getting there. I think those blows to my head might've severed a few connections between my brain and body.

The corner of my slightly-parted mouth lay on the concrete expelling blood that I'd been coughing up. Although I can't see it because it's all stained red, I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

It had taken them a little under two minutes to get me down. That was a blow to my ego, but considering that I'd been out of 'real' practice, and only dealt with small fry for two years, I decided to cut myself a little slack.

A booted foot pressed against my shoulder, rolling me onto my back. "Now what could they possibly want with you," he stared down with scrutinizing, cold black eyes. "You should be unconscious. What are you exactly?"

I stared at him with half-lidded eyes. What in the world was he talking about?

"Oh, well. I was going to take you back to base to further interrogate you, but I think I'd just rather have you dead instead." He smiled. That blue-glowing hand was lowering itself towards my face.

He'd let down his guard. I'll make him regret underestimating me. I groaned and bit my lip against the fire eating me from the inside out as I lifted my right hand to fire twice in his side.

Couldn't really tell if I got his heart. Vision was too blurred to properly aim and the ringing in my ears hadn't died all the way down.

My assailant howled in a mixture of rage and pain while yanking back and grabbing his wounded side. "You cunt!" He spat.

I mentally cringed at the unexpected heated insult. _'My my. Someone has a temper.'_ Gone was the "cool" demeanor he'd had the first time I shot him in the neck. Maybe I'd gotten really close to his heart? Or maybe he was angry at himself for letting his guard down when I'm clearly still armed and dangerous.

Idiot.

And then I was flying across the park. But that was only until I was falling and crashing into something or a lot of somethings. Trees I think. A sharp stabbing pain ran up my spine from the impact, and then I felt nothing at all.

Ah… That's better.

….No. That's worse. I'm supposed to feel something.

The world, tainted partly red, was spinning mixing into pretty colors. I giggled. …I think.

I'm forgetting something important, but for the life of me, I just can't remember what. And why would I think that feeling this good was bad? Such a ludicrous thought.

Oh well.

I could see others lying a few yards in front of me. Only difference was they were on the concrete; I was on the grass. Maybe they were enjoying the wavy colors of the world too.

Then I saw a blue-eyed man with golden hair. His pretty colors blocked everything else out except the red. I smiled. His mouth moved, but no words came out. He frowned and appendages were waved in my face and then gone again.

Suddenly, I was being turned over to lay flat on my back while my head was being held in place. So warm were those hands.

The colors were starting to fade.

Then there was another man with dark eyes and brown hair standing over me. His color weren't as brilliant as the last, but he was still pretty, and somehow I felt that I should know who he was. He was frowning too.

Everything was growing darker.

Dark eyes flickered to the golden-haired dude and his mouth moved.

The eyes met mine once again and pantomime of speech was done before the darkness completely took over.

**BSB: I'm a bit of a sadist. Had to make Tennie suffer. Special thanks to ****Ling Chow**** for pointing out my inserting the details into the story without it messing up the fic last time, cuz that was exactly what I was trying to do. I'm glad that you pointed out my success in that department. Sorry about constantly changing tenses. (Something I suck at is staying in one tense.) And ****Anime Gal1425HinaTenFan,**** Love your thirst for blood. Lol **

_**Question For Readers**_

**I don't like the title of this fic. Any suggestions as to what I should change it to?**

**Should this be more otherworldly creatures (werewolves, fae, etc.) in this fic. I kinda alluded to it I think, but should they make an appearance? And if you have a suggestion about which Naru character should be what, you can add that in, but I make no promises.**

**Finally, how was my fight scene? I kinda suck at writing them. I think it lacked **_**detail. **_**And can anyone tell I got lazy at the end and is any of my wording **_**odd**_**?**

_**Review Please **_**^_^**


End file.
